As one of the automotive door latch devices, there is an automotive door latch device described in, for example, Patent Document 1 below. In the automotive door latch device, a latch adapted to be pushed to rotate by a striker on a vehicle body side is housed in a housing part formed on one side of a body, and is rotatably supported via a first support shaft on a base plate adapted to be arranged so as to cover the housing part of the body on one side thereof and assembled to a door. Further, the latch is biased toward its return position by a latch return spring. A pawl engageable with the latch to inhibit the latch to pivot in a door opening direction is housed in the housing part of the body at a position below the latch, and is rotatably supported on the base plate via a second support shaft. Further, the pawl is biased toward its return position by a pawl return spring.